honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Welt am Abgrund Buchinformationen
Allgemeine Infos Steht irgendwo Ecp und eine der Nummern 01-10 so sind die Ecperience gemeint. Steht irgendwo Exp. und eine Nummer 01-10 so sind die Experimente gemeint. Es gibt eine Liste mit den Fähigkeiten die noch frei sind. Zeichenerklärung //Gedanken// >>Tiere reden mit Samantha oder umgekehrt. Sie hört Tieren zu<< Story Im Jahr 2083 steht die Welt vor dem Kollaps. Sie kann nicht mehr. An jeder Ecke herrscht Gewalt, Raub und Totschlag. Sei es die Gier nach Geld, nach Ruhm oder Macht. Keiner achtet hier mehr auf den Anderen. Viele Tiere sind schon verschwunden oder kurz vor der Ausrottung. Nichts scheint dieser Welt noch Hoffnung geben zu können für einen sauberen, ehrlichen Neuanfang. Dr.Prof.Zeta'Ron entscheidet sich etwas zu unternehmen. Und was wäre das, wenn nicht das, was er am Besten beherrscht? Etwas zu entwickeln, zu erforschen und zu experimentieren?! Nachdem Prof. Zeta'Ron mit seinem Projekt Experimente an den Start gegangen war, fand sich eine kleine Gruppe Professoren zusammen, welche andere Meinung waren, als der des Prof. Zeta'Ron. Die Welt retten? Das sei vollkommen unmöglich. Aber der Welt einen Neuanfang schenken, das schon eher. Unter Leitung von Dr.Prof. Harvisch wurde eine neue Sorte Menschen generiert. Mit anderen revolutionären Hintergedanken wurden die Ecperience geschaffen. Anders als ihre Konkurrenten die Experimente, sollen die Ecperience dafür kämpfen der Welt einen kompletten Neuanfang zu schenken. Komplett Neu ist Neu - ist hier die Devise. Es gibt jeweils 10 Experimente und 10 Ecperience Klappentext 20 Menschen sind scheinbar ganz normale Menschen die entweder noch zur Schule gehen oder schon Arbeiten. Doch etwas unterscheidet sie von ihren Mitmenschen. Sie alle gehören entweder dem Projekt Experimente oder Ecperience an. Haben die Fähigkeiten erhalten die sie angegeben haben und befinden sich nun im Kampf gegen die jeweils andere Gruppe und natürlich gegen das System. Charakter Hauptcharakter Hh.jpg|Experiment 03 - Vivien Johnson - Manipulation von Wasser|link=Vivien Johnson 99170fadba538dd626126e43726fba37.jpg|Experiment 05 - Alexa Summer - Verwandlung ins jedes Tier|link=Alexa Summer Shiro2.png|Experiment 10 - Shiro Hime - Geschlechts Änderung nach bedarf|link=Shiro Hime 268072-bigthumbnail.jpg|Ecperience 03 - Lukas Baker - Manipulation von Luft|link=Lukas Baker Scarlet.jpg|Ecperience 05 - Samantha Samuels - Tiersprachen verstehen|link=Samantha Samuels image1.jpg|Ecperience 06 - Gergory Fields - Gedankenlesen|link=Gregory Fields Nebencharaktere Dr.Prof.Zeta'Ron Dr. Prof. Harvisch Scarlet2.png|Scarlet wurde mit Samantha verwechselt|link=Scarlet Samuels wichtige Tiere Amsel7 m.jpg|Amira das Amselweibchen und Freundin von Samantha|link=Amira D21vu35cjx7sd4.cloudfront.net.jpg|Kleopatra Hauskatze der Samuels und Seelentrösterin von Samantha|link=Kleopatara Saarloos-Wolfhond-wolfshund.jpg|Trixie Anführerin eines Streuner Rudels sie nimmt Alexa in das Rudel auf|link=Trixie Xallo-Dexter.jpg|Melody eine Hündin die Alexa anfangs nicht mag|link=Melody Australian-shepherd-aussie.jpg|April sie ist eine der drei Hündinen die Alexa Futterorganisieren beibringen sollen|link=April Collie-003.jpg|Willow Hündin die Alexa das Futter besorgen beibringen soll. Sie bildet ein Trio mi Melody und April|link=Willow D21vu35cjx7sd4.cloudfro1nt.net.jpg|Buster er bildet ein Trio mit Rico und Kyle und findet mit den anderen beiden Alex|link=Buster Deutscher Schaeferhund.jpg|Kyle er bildet ein Tiro mit Rico und Buster. Er und seine Freunde finden Alex |link=Kyle Dobermann-portrait.jpg|Rioc. Er bildet mit Kyle und Buster ein Trio und findet mit ihnen Alex. Ersst belästigen sie diese. Später werden die drei Lex' beste Freunde|link=Rico Fähigkeiten Überischt Kapitel Übersicht #Prolog # Kapitel 1 # Kapitel 2 # Kapitel 3 # Kapitel 4 # Kapitel 5 # Kapitel 6 # Kapitel 7 # Kapitel 8 # Kapitel 9 } | ← Our New World | }} } | Prolog → | }} Trivia *Cover Created with Night 2 GIMP BRUSHES by My LastBlkRose, MOAR Night gimp Brushes by My LastBlkRose, Night GIMP BRUSHES by My LastBlkRose *Das Lied welches der Vogel in Kapitel 2 singt basiert auf der Melodie von Pop Goes The Weasel und klingt am besten mit dieser Version ->Score - Laughing Jack's Epic Pop Goes The Weasel - Original Composition Kategorie:In Arbeit Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Geschichten Kategorie:Our New World